


all systems go

by seekingtomorrow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingtomorrow/pseuds/seekingtomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie may be the one with the metal limb, but sometimes it feels like it's Mikasa who has the steel heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all systems go

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea and i wrote this really quickly.

Things Annie knows: the sensation of soft soil buried under her fingernails and the scalding heat of explosions, whispered like an angry lover into the shell of her ear; the trickle of blood, steady and rhythmic, keeping time with each wayward drop. 

When she wakes up, there is only pain rippling down her left arm, burning and twisting.  Looking up, she sees a bright blue light, circular and almost comforting in its fluorescence. 

“Relax,” says a voice, soft and muffled.  Mechanic and fellow cyborg, Mikasa Ackerman, leans over Annie’s arm, tools poised in one hand.  In the center of her chest hums a blue light, most likely responsible for keeping her heart going.  “One of the wires in your arm got loose so I had to pop it open.”

Annie tries to look down, but Mikasa’s firm fingers on her chin force her gaze back upwards.

“Don’t look,” she chides, but not unkindly.  “Not until I say it’s alright.”

“I’m not squeamish,” Annie forces out through laboured breaths.  The pain, fresh and sharp, still snakes through her arm and jabs its way up into her shoulders.  She slides the fingers of her good hand around the edges of the cot, digging her nails into the soft cotton, and clenches.  “I can handle it.”  Her confidence is empty and by the curious look on Mikasa’s face, the other girl probably catches it.

“Just wait,” she tells her.  “I’m almost done and then you can go back to sleep.”

Annie steadies her breathing, sliding her gaze over Mikasa’s face.  The glow from her chest-piece illuminates her face, drawn and pinched in the harsh lighting.  There’s a jagged scar through one eyebrow that matches the one clawing its way down her neck, dipping into the soft scoop of her shirt.  Idly, Annie wonders how far it reaches and quickly averts her stare.

There’s a tiny snap, and Mikasa huffs.  “I’m done,” she says.  Drawing a cloth from her belt, she wipes it across the silvery expanse of Annie’s arm.  Her touch is gentle and Annie finds the contact welcoming.  Stowing the cloth away in her belt, Mikasa bends down and picks her toolbox up.  “Your arm should be okay now.”  The moment has passed, and her voice is almost stiff now.  “If there’s anything else, just ring the bell beside your bed and Eren or myself will be there.”

Annie purses her lips, sitting up as far as her body will allow her.  “What if I can’t reach the bell?”  Even in the darkness of the room, Annie can see Mikasa’s chest heave with a heavy sigh.  “What if I collapse with pain before you get to me?”  Her tone is deadpan, but it does little to abate the worry swirling through her chest.

“I won’t let that happen,” replies Mikasa soundly.  “Goodnight, Annie.”  She closes the door behind her, plunging Annie’s room into near complete darkness, save for the tiny sliver of light coming from the parted curtains. 

“Goodnight.”  Annie says, but Mikasa is already gone by the time the words come out of her mouth. 


End file.
